Digimon Tamers Next Generation
by Saix1234
Summary: The adventures of new tamers and the old tamers' kids. Takes place 15 years after run away locomon. Pairings include Rukato and HenryxJerri as well as KentaxOC.
1. Chapter 1

Digimon Tamers Next Generation

**Fanfiction by: **Saix

**Summary: **The adventures of the children of the tamers. Fifteen years after Run away Locomon.

**Genre:** Romance, adventure, sci-fi, fantasy

**Rated:** T for blood, language, and some crude humor

**Disclaimer: **I don't own digimon. Its owned by toeianimation, Akyoshi Hongo, Disney, and Bandai. This story is for nonprofit fan based purposes. Support the official release. I don't wish to be sued.

**Episode 1 Reunion**

Rika was busy in the kitchen getting ready to prepare some snacks for the big tamer's reunion. She got out a mixing bowl, wooden spoon, cookie sheet, and all the necessary ingredients for chocolate chip cookies. Just then Meko and Neko walked in with Renamon, Yinmon, and Yangmon. They had just finished training in the backyard. Then Renamon caught a whiff of something good.

"Mmm. That smells good." she said sniffing the air. "What is that?"

Ruki smiled. "I'm baking cookies for the party."

The twins started jumping up and down. "We wanna help! We wanna help!" they said simultaneously. Ruki giggled in response to the five-year-olds' enthusiasm.

"All right then," she said. "Go wash up and get started." With shouts of excitement the children went to go wash up. About an hour later, Takato came in looking tired from a long day at work. Guillmon was following beside him. They both stopped to sniff the air as delicious aromas filled the air.

"What's that smell Takato? It smells yummy."

"Smells like cookies." said Takato. They walked into the kitchen to see that it was covered in flour as if a flour bomb had gone off. "What in the world happened here?" He gaped at the sight, feeling completely taken off guard by the mess.

"Daddy!" shouted the kids in unison as they tackled their dad to the ground. Taken by surprise, Takato tumbled to the ground and was covered in flour by his now ghostly white children. "We helped Mommy bake cookies Daddy!" said Meko with excitement. Takato laughed at this. He started to get back up as Ruki walked over.

"I can see that. What happened here? It looks like World War Flour in here?"

Ruki giggled. "The kids got a little carried away with the flour." she said kissing him on the cheek and leaving a little white spot.

"The kids?" he said, noticing how she too was covered. She blushed in response to this.

"They started it." she said embarrassed. Takato laughed at his wife's childish antics. He shook his head before answering.

"That's okay," he said looking at his flour covered family. "You guys just go get ready to take a bath for the party. Mommy and I will clean up the kitchen." The kids laughed before running back to their rooms. Takato let out a sigh. "Those crazy kids." he thought. He turned to Ruki. "I didn't know you baked."

She smiled. "You never asked." she said. "It's my grandma's recipe. I used to make them with her all the time when I was little." Takato looked surprised.

"I didn't know you were the baking type." He said shrugging. He then smiled and they started to clean the kitchen together. "What time is the party starting?" he asked.

"6:30," she stated. "That's what the plan was."

"Oh yeah. I tried getting a hold of Ryo and Alice but no luck. I guess they're still exploring the digital world."

Ruki shuddered with anger at the mention of Ryo's name. "Why invite that prick anyway?" she asked.

Takato was surprised by the amount of venom in her voice. "Ruki, come on. You're not still mad at him are you? That break up was years ago. I broke up with Jerri but we stayed friends." She lightened her mood and smiled a bit.

"I'm sorry Takato, but he really hurt me." she said looking down. He kissed her and held her reassuringly.

"I know honey. I know."

A few hours later the doorbell rang and the tamer crew and their digimon all shuffled into the house. Just as Henry was helping a very pregnant Jerri into the house Takato walked up to him.

"Henry!" Takato said before grabbing his long-time friend in a bro hug.

"Hey Takato. It's good to see you!" There were happy greetings and laughter all around as the guests surveyed the party area. They all looked up to see a recreating of their old flag from their adventures in the digital world only this one said "tamer family reunion" on it.

"But we aren't family." said Kenta.

"After everything we've all been through together we might as well be." Takato argued with a laugh.

"Four years of Art College and you still can't draw." Kazu joked. Takato gave him a playful punch in the shoulder.

"Very funny Kazu. I only drew it like this, because it looked nostalgic like the old days."

They soon headed out side for a barbecue. Henry and Takato started grilling while the others talked or played Frisbee. Mako threw the Frisbee while Guillmon caught it in his mouth like a dog. Impmon was stuffing himself with chips, while Ruki and Jerri talked. They laughed and smiled remembering old times.

"Meko and Neko have really grown." Jerri said with her usual warm smile.

"Yeah, they grow so fast don't they? Speaking of which what have you decided to name your baby?" she asked curiously?

Jerri thought for a moment while she rubbed her swollen belly affectionately. "Well we've been thinking Colbe, since we found out it's going to be a boy."

"Colbe, that's a nice name." she said with a smile.

"Get while they're- huh?" Takato was then cut off by the beeping of his D-arc. "A digimon signal? But it's been years."

"Weird." said Henry studying his own D-Arc.

"All take care of it Henry. You just keep grilling."

The twins then chimed in with "Can we come to daddy please!" Their dad proceeded to give them a look that meant no way.

"No. You guys are too young. You're not ready."

They proceeded to give him the puppy dog eyes. "PLEASE!"

Takato's expression began to falter. He couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes. It was his one ultimate weakness, and the twins knew that. He finally sighed in defeat then looked over to Ruki For confirmation that it was okay. She nodded her approval.

"Okay you can come, but be careful and stay behind Guillmon, Yinmon, and Yangmon."

"Okay!" they said in their twin unison. Then they ran off following closely behind Takato with their digimon.

"Reminds me of us when we were that age. Right Mako?" said Ai with a giggle.

"Except back then we were the only set of twins."

**To be continued**

**Saix: **Well that's all for now. Not much happened in this episode. You'll see more in chapter 2 though. This is the first story I've ever published so be gentle in your reviews please. I've written a lot, but it's the first time I've published anything. I hope you like it. R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2 The Mysterious Youth

***Author's note***

**Saix:** I just wanted to say sorry. I forgot to describe what Yinmon and Yangmon look like. Allow me to explain. They essentially both look like Renamon. One is a male with red and white fur with black markings and demon wings. He wears the yang symbol on his black gauntlets and a yang necklace. His sister, Yinmon, is white with purple marks and angel wings. She wears a yin symbol on her purple gauntlets and a yin necklace. Another quick note, I messed up on the title of this story. It was originally titled Digimon Tamers Next Generation, but I left out the tamers in the label. I hope you will all forgive my lack of noticing this. Little details always seem to escape me.

***Author's note end***

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon. If I did, Tai would have gotten with Sora at the end of 02. Digimon is owned by Toeianimation, Bandai, Disney, Akiyoshi Hongo, and whatever companies I can't remember. Support the official release. This is non-profit fan-based stuff so please don't sue. I also don't own the DBZ title I used for this chapter. DBZ is owned by Funimation, Toeianimation, Fuji T.V., and Akira Toryama. On with the show!

Takato, the kids, and their digimon rushed into the deep fog bank that was the digital field. As they went in Takato put on his goggles and pulled out his D-arc. "Okay let's see what we got." he said as looked at the signal. To his surprise, two more signals appeared on the screen. He stood there trembling. "How is that possible? There's three now! I haven't seen digimon appear in mass quantities like this since….."

"Since what Daddy?" asked Neko, confused as she stared at her now frozen father.

Takato shook his head. "It's nothing. Just stay on guard." Just then a powerful roar filled the air. They all looked up to see the three digimon in question. It was a Tyrannomon, V-dramon, and a blue Coredramon. Takato backed the kids behind him. "Alright, just stay close and do exactly as I…" Then he was cut off as the kids ordered Yinmon and Yangmon to attack.

"Go get him Yangmon!"

"You to Yinmon!" said Neko.

The twin digimon charged forward, jumped in the air, then grabbed their hands together to form a gun shape. "YinYang canon!" they shouted. The black and white beam seemed to hit Tyrannomon dead on. It knocked him back, but for some reason he was laughing at them. He then swatted them aside.

"Yinmon!"

"Yangmon!"

The dinosaur digimon laughed loudly. "My turn! Tyrannoflame!" He then spewed a huge inferno out of his mouth. Takato acted quickly slashing a card through his D-arc.

"Digi-modify! Wargreymon Brave Shield activate!" Then Wargreymon's shield appeared in Guillmon's hands and he used it to block the fireball. "You guys did good, but please listen to me next time!"

"Yes Daddy." The twins answered in unison.

"Now Guillmon, it's time to digivolve!"

"Right! Guillmon digivolve to…." Guillmon was then surrounded by an egg like shell as his skin peeled off and was then reapplied in what looked like a painful process. When his data was done being rewritten he reemerged as Growlmon. "Growlmon!" he roared. He and Tyrannomon began biting and slashing at one another. "Dragon slash!" roared growlmon as his blade extended.

He slashed at Tyrannomon leaving a scar across its chest. Tyrannomon screamed in pain. Meanwhile V-dramon came up behind him. "Growlmon look out!" yelled Takato. Just then a large fireball blasted V-dramon in the side and knocked him down. "Huh?"

Just then a cyborg dinosaur appeared with a young man behind it. "Take him out Cyborgraptormon. Takato, we got this one!" The dinosaur then proceeded to bombard V-dramon with more fireballs.

"Metal Lava Burst!" V-dramon was soon overpowered and dissipated into data. Meanwhile, Growlmon continued his fight with Tyrannomon. As they proceeded to beat each other to a pulp, Takato looked over at the kids.

"You guys think you can handle Coredramon?" he asked.

"You bet!" they said in unison. "Yinmon and Yangmon, go get him!"

"Digi-modify!" shouted Meko as he slashed a card. "Gatling gun activate!" Then a Gatling gun appeared on Yangmon's arm.

"Digi-modify!" shouted Neko mimicking her brother's actions. "Omnisword activate!" Then the Omnisword appeared in Yinmon's hands. The two charged forward and used the weapons to bring Coredramon down.

"Let's end it!" said Yangmon.

"YinYang canon!" they said in unison when using their combined attack. This incinerated .

"Let's end it Growlmon! Digi-modify! Power amplifier activate!" Then Growlmon let out a huge roar.

"Pyro blaster!" Then Tyrannomon was deleted. After much rejoicing they all turned to look at the guy and digimon who had helped them. Takato stared at him suspiciously.

"Who is he, and how did he know my name?" thought Takato. He walked over. "Thanks for the help, but who are you?"

"Takato, it's me dude. It's Logan."

To be continued

**Saix: **Alright awesome! Hope everyone got the DBZ reference I made. I also hope you enjoyed this chapter better than the last! What new threat awaits the tamers? Who is Logan? To find out read Episode 3! Please R&R. Constructive criticism is welcome, but flames will be used to cook smores that I will not share.


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3: Logan Explains it All

***Author's note***

**Saix: **Hey, I'm back! It's time for more character descriptions. Today, we have the twins. Meko and Neko are fraternal twins, if you hadn't noticed. Meko is the boy. He wears a red t-shirt and black shorts. He and his sister have the same eye color as Takato with the hair color of Rika. Neko wears a white dress with purple trim. She has shoulder length hair. Neko has a white and purple D-arc, and Meko has a red and black D-arc. They are both five years old, as I stated in previous chapters. Next time I'll describe Logan and Raptormon. Logan is actually based on me, so I'll basically be describing myself. Disclaimer time!

**Desclaimer: **I don't own digimon. It's owned by Akiyoshi Hongo, Toeianimation, Disney, and all the other companies I may have left out. This is non-profit fanfiction. Please support the official release. No suing! And remember, I own all the mentioned OCs so don't steal them. On with the show!

Takato stood there dumbfounded for a moment. He had heard that name before. Where had he heard that name before? "Wait…I've got it! You're my facebook friend from America, but what are you doing here?"

The young American boy shrugged. "Well Baron kind of…."

"Baron? Say no more." Takato said cutting him off. Takato knew about Baron all too well. From what Takato had heard on facebook, Baron was kind of a little crazy and unpredictable. Just then Henry and Rika came running up with Terriermon and Renamon in tow. They had already drawn their D-arcs, and they had brought their cards. Rika looked really freaked out.

"We saw that there was more than one signal." panted a slightly out of breath Henry.

"We came as soon as we could. We were really worried." said Rika.

"Mommy!" The twins ran over to their mother with big smiles, surprisingly unaffected by the great battle that would've traumatized normal children.

"We fought our first digimon battle mommy!" said Meko, grinning ear to ear.

Rika smiled as her eyes teared up a little. "I'm glad you're safe." she whispered.

"Why wouldn't we be mommy? We had daddy and Guilmon and Yinmon and Yangmon to protect us." said Neko.

She smiled. "Yes, and it looks like they did a great job."

There was a short pause before Henry noticed Raptormon and Logan. "Who is this guy?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"As I was saying before," Logan stated, continuing from where he left off. "My name's Logan and I'm Takato's facebook friend from America FYI. I'm here, because I'm an agent of the American division of Hypnos which my friend Baron is head of."

Henry and Takato were dumbfounded. "There's an American division of Hypnos now?" said Henry.

"Baron's the head of it?" said Takato.

"You're an agent?" they shouted in unison.

"Let me finish please." Logan said sweat dropping. "Anyway, we noticed a large spike in digital phenomena and Baron decided to send us to investigate."

"Us?" said Takato.

"Yeah, the guys and I are the A-team back home." he said smiling. "Hypnos has changed in recent years. Now tamers are enlisted to be agents. We have a simple goal. Try to learn as much about the digital world as possible and try to help preserve peace between digimon and humanity. We have a new protocol. Diplomacy or delete."

"Diplomacy or delete? What does that mean?" said Takato.

"It means we try to reason with them to get them to leave peacefully through portals of our own design, or, if that doesn't work, we delete them and send them back by force."

"Wow, heavy." said Takato looking kind of sad about the digimon. "At least it's better than the old protocol of erasing them completely. And it's not like it's anything different than what we do."

Henry nodded. Then Henry noticed that Logan wasn't wearing a digivice or holding one. "Hey where is your digivice, Logan?" Logan held up his wrist.

"You're looking at it." he said, indicating his watch. "It's the latest in digivice technology. Baron designed it." He pointed to slot over on the side. "That's where you slash digi-modify cards through. More than that though, it has internet uplink, MP3 player, communication, and game functions. Too bad I can only get Pac-man. I wanted Tetris."

"You can get games on there?" the two older men said.

"Oh by the way, I have a present for Meko and Neko." he said, handing them each a card. They both excitedly slashed the cards through their D-arcs instantly transforming said D-arcs into D-watches.

"Yay!" They said in unison.

"Consider this an upgrade." said Logan.

"But why don't the rest of us get upgrades?" said Rika.

Logan shrugged. "I don't know. Baron only made to cards."

"Well if you're looking for a place to stay, you can stay with us for a while." Logan smiled at his friend.

"Thanks, but I'm already staying in a hotel and I really couldn't impose." He and Raptormon began to walk off in the direction of the hotel they were staying in.

"Goodbye!" said Raptormon as they walked away.

Takato and the others were left to scratch their heads and wonder what these sudden events could mean. "If Hypnos called in help from the states, something big must be going down. The question is what? Also, who is behind all this?"

"Well I certainly don't trust Hypnos." said Rika. "Have you forgotten what it was like in the old days?"

Takato shook his head. "No I haven't. As I recall, Yamaki's Hypnos stuff helped us when we went to the digital world and against the D-reaper."

Rika growled. "Before that he tried to kill or capture our digimon though. He also tried to delete all the other digimon as well."

"Logan is my friend. I trust him, and if he says Hypnos has changed, it's changed." Takato said with a reassuring smile. "Now what are we waiting for? We have a barbecue to get back to." He said licking his lips and rubbing his hands. The kids cheered, and Henry laughed. Rika decided to dismiss the topic for now as she too was getting hungry, and they all headed back to the house.

**TBC**

**Saix1234: **Hope you liked it. Since someone was nitpicking on me for not being consistent with names I changed Ruki to Rika. So no more nitpicking! I'm kidding. I appreciate the feedback and will do better in the future. I also fixed the spelling on Guilmon. Anyway, R&R. I don't own Pacman or Tetris btw.


	4. Chapter 4

**Episode 4 Cold As Ice Part 1**

***Author's note***

**Saix1234: **Finally got around to working on this. Since my other stories aren't getting many reviews and this one seems to be the most popular, I'm gonna take a break from them and focus primarily on this one. Meh, might as well give the people what they want. Anyway, it's time for character descriptions! Today we have Logan and Raptormon. Logan is about five feet and 11 inches tall. He is a little heavier set, about 210 pounds. He usually wears t-shirts and jeans that usually have a broken belt loop on them. He also wears black and blue tennis shoes. He has brown hair and blue eyes. Raptormon looks like a velociraptor with blue scales and orange stripes. He has green eyes and blades on his tail. Now time for disclaimers!

***End Author's note***

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon Tamers. It is owned by Disney, Toeianimation, Bandai, Akiyoshi Hongo, etc. This is non-profit fan based crap, so don't sue me. I own all OC's, so don't steal them. On with the show!

It had been 3 days since the battle the tamers had experienced during their reunion. Rika was starting to feel on edge, because she couldn't help feeling like a dark, cold sensation was following her everywhere she went. She had felt this sensation once before. "It's impossible," she thought. "There's no way he could be back. He's dead and that's the end of it."

She did her best to keep focused on other tasks and tried to forget about her worries. She had started boiling some tea and it had just finished. She sat down and poured herself a cup. Her grandmother had taught her that a hot cup of tea was a good way to calm the nerves. In those days she wasn't always so inclined to take her grandmother's advice, but now she was willing to try anything. _" Riiikkkaaa," _She heard the cold, dark voice speaking so clearly that it sounded like he was right in the room. _"Hahahahahaha, Rika! Can Rika come out to play?"_

Rika was so startled by the voice in her head that she dropped her cup and it shattered. "Leave me alone you psycho freak!" she yelled. The voice had stopped. She looked around to find nobody around. Renamon was the first to run into (or rather phase into) the room. She was followed by Takato, the kids, and the other three digimon.

"Rika, are you all right?" The kitsune's eyes were wide and full of concern.

"We heard something break, and we heard you scream," Takato said with equall concern.

Rika scanned the room one last time for any sign of the person or entity that the voice had come from. "It was nothing," she lied, "I just thought I saw one of our nosey neighbors spying on us outside again."

Takato and Renamon scanned the area. There was nobody there. Takato looked at her and shook his head. "There wasn't anyone outside."

"I guess I imagined it," she said.

Takato put a hand to her forehead. "Are you sure you're alright?" She didn't feel warm. Infact, to Takato's surprise, she felt rather cold. She looked very pale too.

"I told you I'm fine gogglehead," She then kissed his cheek and gave him a fake and not so reasuring smile. "You worry too much."

_ Takato wanted to believe she was telling the truth, but with all the weirdness that had happened lately he knew something was up. "Alright babe, if you're sure," he said. He turned to _Renamon and whispered, "Keep a close eye on her."

Renamon nodded in agreemant, then phased out of the room. The kids just shrugged it off and went back to playing with Guilmon and their digimon in the backyard.

Even though the voice had stopped, Rika was still on edge. She needed to get out of the house and relax. She grabbed her purse, keys, and phone and called out to Takato who had left the room. "I'm going out shopping," she said.

"Okay," replied Takato. "dinner is at 7:00."

"Okay," She drove to the mall and started walking around. Suddenly a cold sensation filled her, and she heard the voice again.

_"You haven't forgotten me, have you Rika?" _She froze in place, shivering. She knew that voice all too well. It was the same voice she had heard in her nightmares for the past 15 years. It was _his_ voice. She tried to pretend she didn't hear it. Then it came again. _"I kidnapped you once and I'll do it again."_

She was ingulfed in a strange dark space "So it is you... IceDevimon?" she asked the darkness. Then suddenly a large terrifying demonic digimon appeared.

_"Not quite," _he replied, stepping out of the shadows. _"You may call me NeoIceDevimon! Ahahahahahah!"_

Meanwhile, Renamon, who had been following had lost sight of her. "She was here one minute, and then she just vanished. How is this possible? She is in danger. I must find her" she thought.

Back home, Takato's D-power and the kids D-watches went off. Takato looked at his D-power as an image of the digimon appeared. He looked horrified. All he said was "No."

Meanwhile, Logan and one other Hypnos agent just so happened to be at the food court of the exact same mall that Rika had dissapeared in, and they caught the signal. "Time to go to work," With that Logan, the other agent and their digimon hurried off in search of the signal.

**TBC**

**Saix1234: **First rule of fanfiction writing, if you want reviews to continue the story, leave them with a cliff hanger. Muwahahahahaha! Hope this chapter wasn't too short. R&R please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Episode 5 Cold As Ice** **part 2**

**Saix1234: **Sorry the delay. I wanted the chapter to go up sooner than this, but I never got around to it. Anyway, Here is the next character description. I didn't think NeoIceDevimon waranted a description. If you know what NeoDevimon looks like, you'll get the general idea. James is close to the same age as Logan. He has shoulder length brown hair and a mustache. He usually wears t-shirts and jeans. His d-watch is orange. His partner, Tigeramon, resembles a tiger cub with a blue ninja head band. James, his partner, and two other OC's will appear in this chapter. Now is the time for disclaimers.

**Disclaimer: **This is a non-profit fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toeianimation, Akiyoshi Hongo, Disney, and Namco Bandai. Please support the official release. OC's excluding James, Baron, and their partners belong to me. No suing and no stealing.

Rika just stood with her mouth agape in abject horror. Not only had IceDevimon returned, he had digivolved and grown even more powerful. "How did you survive? Guilmon deleted you and absorbed your data."

The ice demon simply laughed. "It's a remarkable story," he said. He smirked evily, remembering the story of how he had come back into being. "You see, you never knew it, but the whole time you and your friends were in the digital world an old enemy of yours was scanning your memories for something he could use against you."

"Our...memories... an old enemy," Rika said these words confused, as if they were of a foreign langauage. She simply stood there as she listened. Her face had grown pale with fear.

"Yes," said the ice demon, "he found one memory in your mind quite useful. Your memory of me. He converted this memory into data in order to revive me. He even digivolved me and made me stronger."

Rika glared defiantly, doing her best to show no fear. "So what, you want to try to convince me to be your tamer again? Is that it? The answer is still no, you frostbitten freak!"

He simply laughed at her cluelessness. "No my child," he chuckled, "I'm looking for revenge."

He snarled with a smirk while baring his fangs. Rika was terrified. Where was everyone? What did this sicko have planned for her family and friends? "You'll never get away with this," she growled.

His facial expression never changed. "Won't I?" he simply asked. "I can come and go from this demention as I please. You on the other hand don't even know where or what this demention is."

Rika looked around, scared and confused. "You mean it isn't a digital field?" she asked, trying not to let him hear the trembling in her voice.

"Hardly," sneered NeoIceDevimon. "this is a dark demention I created all by myself. It is similar to the one you saw when my master attacked you years ago."

Rika's eyes widened with the chilling realization of who he was talking about. "Your master is Mephistomon!" She recoiled at the thought of Mephistomon some how still being alive.

"Haha," laughed the ice demon. "that's right. Now you are going to sit hear and watch as my master's minions and I tear your friends and family apart. Then, when I return you will cry in agony, begging me to end your worthless existence so that you may be reunited with them. Since I am a generous mon, I will gladly grant your wish. I will kill you nice and slow."

He laughed loudly and evily. Suddenly someone interupted him. "You sure about that!" NeoIceDevimon and Rika turned around to see Takato, WarGrowlmon, Toamon, Logan, a blue Cyberdramon, a man with shoulder length brown hair and a mustache, and a humanoid tiger digimon in a white robe with a katana at it's side.

Rika screamed "Takato!" running over to her husband. "Where are the kids?"t

"There at Henry's," he said.

"How did you guys find me?"

"You can thank me for that," said Logan. He then proceeded to tell of how he and the others had found her in the dark demention.

***flashback***

Takato had hurried to the mall after dropping off the kids as fast as he could. He and Guilmon had caught up with Renamon at the point where Rika dissapeared. "Renamon, Rika's been-"

"kidnapped, I know," she responded while cutting him off. "I followed her scent to this point, but the trail ends here."

"I think I know what's going on," said Logan walking up with Raptormon and two others from hypnos.

"Uh hi Logan," Takato responded "It's good to see you, but who are these guys?" Takato pointed indicating the man with the long hair and mustache and a tiger cub with a blue headband.

"I almost forgot," he stated. "This is James and Tigeramon. They're from Hypnos too."

"Yo!" said James.

"Hello!" said his partner

"What were you saying about Rika?" said Takato.

"She's trapped in a dark demention," he replied.

"It's kind of like a digital field," said James, "only darker and in another dimention."

"Nice," said Takato, "so how do we get in?"

"James and I can hack into it with our D-watches. We can probably acess Renamon's matrix digivolution too."

"Then lets get to it." said Takato.

***end flashback***

"NeoIceDevimon, You're going down!" shouted Takato. WarGrowlmon charged in first with his blades slashing. NeoIceDevimon seemed to dodge each move.

"Arctic Blizzard!" NeoIceDevimon yelled while creating a frigid wind. Taomon countered with here talisman of light canceling it out.

"Impressive," he remarked. He was about to strike again when the blue Cyberdramon sliced off his arm with dessolation claw. "Aaaahh my arm!"

"Good job, buddy!" exclaimed Logan.

"Katana Strike!" shouted the robe clad tiger. He then rushed forward and sliced off NeoIceDevimon's other arm.

"Way to go Raigeramon!" shouted James.

"No this can't be happening. I won't let it!" Some how his arms began to reform.

"He's stronger than he looks," said Rika. "What do we do?"

"You DIE! Frozen Tundra!" The ice demon fired his attack, but the heroes narrowly escaped.

"This time you stay dead!" shouted Takato. "Guys, I've got a plan!"

Takato then proceeded to tell his plan. James and Logan then ordered their digimon to hold on to NeoIceDevimon. Then WarGrowlmon and Toamon were modified with power up cards, and combined there attacks.

"Magic and Technology Combine!" NeoIceDevimon was then completely deleted. The digimon proceeded to download the data.

"Regenerate from that!" shouted Takato, smirking.

The dark demention dissappeared, but instead of the mall the group ended up in a strange building. Out of the darkness a young man wearing a suit followed by a wolf digimon walked in clapping his hands. "Well done guys. Well done."

**TBC**

**Saix1234: **Who is the mysterious youth? Where have our heroes been taken? What is Mephistomon's grand plan? I'm not telling. Muahahahah! You will just have to keep reading and reviewing to find out. Thank you!


End file.
